


Baby, Take It Slow So We Can Last Long

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Mild Smut, Tickling, Tony's ass, ass tickling, back tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Steve is tickling Tony’s ass and back as foreplay.





	Baby, Take It Slow So We Can Last Long

**Author's Note:**

> My journey into writing smuttier fics continues. Based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr. I hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings: foreplay, grinding, light smut

Had this been a movie scene it would start off with a shot of a bed, the lump beneath the covers moving in a way that couldn’t be misinterpreted, and every teen watching it with their parents would blush to their scalp. But it wasn’t a movie. Just a normal Sunday morning.

Steve was on his back, Tony straddling him so beautifully that he never wanted to take another breath without this weight on top of him. Tony sat up, having succeeded in his attempt to roll them over, and let the sheets fall from his shoulders. Cold air found them, but Steve knew they would be warm soon.

“You look gorgeous,” Tony said, and Steve felt himself flush with delight.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” he replied, humming when Tony reached out to massage his scalp. “The morning light illuminates you just right.”

“I won’t allow you to grab your sketchbook,” Tony said, and Steve had to laugh.

“Don’t worry. I’m much more content with watching this view than capturing it.” A semi lie. He’d love to draw it out, but knew Tony would get grumpy and he wasn’t in the mood for that. He ran a hand down Tony’s back, stopping at the small of his back. “Kiss me?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

Tony leaned down, their stomachs just shy of touching, and pressed his lips to Steve’s. Some days they were quick and heated, unable to get enough of each other, but that day they went slowly. There was something about the silence, the calm of Sunday morning, that kept them both patient. Tongues touching and retreating and repeating, as if testing waters they were already familiar with.

Steve pushed the sheets off of Tony entirely and let his hands slide down from Tony’s back and onto his ass, gripping each cheek tightly and grinning when Tony hummed into his mouth. One of the perks of having been together for a while was that they knew exactly what the other liked, but weren’t afraid to experiment. That morning, they were going old school. Kissing, touching and grinding, for now.

“You feel so good,” Tony mumbled, slightly out of breath now despite the slow pace as his hips moved over Steve’s, torturing them both.

Steve exhaled shakily, their lips still touching. “Don’t stop.”

“Not planning on it.”

Steve’s fingers curled around his ass. “Good.”

Tony jerked forward rather suddenly, but it brought them both so much pleasure that Steve forgot about it a second later. He moved his hands upward, burying them in Tony’s hair before restarting his journey and moving them over the nape of his neck, shoulder blades, back, and then back to his ass. Unable to get enough of that skin beneath his fingertips.

Tony was smiling into his lips now, their teeth clashing as Steve repeated his actions. Tickling him every so lightly, but not enough to make him want to flee. Just enough to make him shiver with anticipation.

He paused at his ass again, silently admitting his obsession with it. Not that Tony hadn’t been aware of it before, but Steve liked pretending to be casual about it, even though he was more obvious than ever. Tony jerked into him again as Steve’s fingers curled over the cheeks once more, and Steve had to grin this time.

“Ticklish?”

“If you wanted me to grind into you harder you could’ve just said so,” Tony said rather than denying it.

Steve pulled away, purely to watch the blush grow on Tony’s face. “Oh, I know, but watching you squirm is way too much fun.”

“Sadist.”

“You didn’t say stop.”

Steve rolled them over, and Tony only whined a little bit when he was pinned against the mattress. “Please don’t start a tickle fight.”

“I won’t.” Steve ran his fingers up Tony’s chest, over the arc reactor, and up to his jaw. “Roll over.”

Tony, hunger growing in his eyes, obliged without a word, and Steve sat back to admire his back. Muscles and a thin layer of sweat and hair the lower he looked. His love handles fitting in Steve’s hands just right. Perfect in every single way.

“You gonna touch me or what?”

“So impatient.”

“I’m dying here.”

Steve placed his hands on his sides, running his palms over them. “Better?”

Tony hummed, turning his head in an attempt to look at him. “You’re being a tease today.”

“Can’t help it.”

“Hurry  _up_.”

So much for taking it slow.

Steve leaned over him, his groin pressing against Tony’s backside. “What do you want?” He ran his fingertip over Tony’s neck and relished in his shiver.

“You,” he said, voice hoarse. “Inside me.”

“Mm, not yet.” Sliding upward so that he was straddling the small of his back, Steve reached behind him and let his nails run over Tony’s asscheeks, grinning when he jumped beneath his touch. “Easy.”

“Don’t be mean!”

“Was that a laugh I just heard?”

“Don’t be a fucking  _tease_.”

Steve laughed and pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple. “You’re gorgeous when you writhe under me.”

“Aaahh, come on.” Tony tried to grab his arm, but upon realizing it was too far away he scribbled his fingers over Steve’s side. “Take that.”

Steve jerked away from him with a laugh. “Hey.”

“Suits you right.”

Steve got off of him and lied down on his side, fingernails tracing random patterns over his back. “I like it when you laugh.”

Tony was practically purring. “I forgive you if you keep this up.”

“Oh, I’ll keep it up all right.” Steve moved his hand downward, grinning when Tony jumped as he reached his lower back. “I’ll do you just right.”

“ _God_ , Steve, you-”

“What?”

“Don’t stop.”

Steve smirked. “You like that?”

Tony didn’t reply, but Steve knew his signs well enough and moved even further down, back to his ass, which he played like an instrument. Getting just the right spots to have Tony squirming and giggling and shivering all at once. Every nerve on edge. The perfect foreplay.

“ _Fuck_.”

“In a bit.”

Fingers curling, up and down Tony’s back and backside, driving him so insane that Steve wasn’t surprised at what he found once he turned him over again. Lust and desire and hunger so very evident in his eyes, along with other things.

“Oh, hello.” Hands on either side of Tony’s head, smirk on Steve’s lips. “Happy to see me?”

“You’re cruel.”

“Mm, you’ll be happy about that soon, you know.”

“I have no doubt about that.”

Slowly, until they couldn’t be patient anymore. And then, release.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
